


Who knows where the time goes?

by folf_world



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Boy Jean Kirstein, Comfort, Dancing, First Kiss, M/M, Multiple drawings, Nerd Marco Bott, shy first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folf_world/pseuds/folf_world
Summary: "Awkward love, Jean and Marco are both overhead heels for each other but both don’t know if the other sees them as just friends but it’s so obvious but they’re so dense and weird and nervous and love each other very much."





	Who knows where the time goes?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yoitay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoitay/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I loved being in this gift exchange this year and I will be patiently waiting for the next one. I really loved the prompt and i hoped the first drawing conveyed Jean and Marco flirting each other~ while with the second I wanted to convey them shyly confessing while embracing and the last photo shows there first kiss <3
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone and i hope you all had a good one! Sending love!


End file.
